memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Star Trek: The Motion Picture - The Director's Edition (DVD)
Format Is this a good format for the rest of the Special Editions DVD's? -- Rebelstrike2005 14:23, 16 Apr 2005 (UTC) Style question Why did you change the summary from the back cover of the Star Trek: The Motion Picture (The Director's Edition) DVD? That section of the article is now wrong - it clearly states "Taken from the back cover", where "U'.'''S'.S'''. Enterprise" is written like that, not like, "USS Enterprise". This is true of both the Region 1 and 2 releases. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 07:53, 20 Apr 2005 (UTC) :All instances of "U.S.S." on Memory Alpha should take the form "USS" -- its easier if all of our info follows the same convention here, and I don't think it really matters if the punctuation is changed to fit our writing style -- its still says the same thing, so I hardly see how this is important. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 07:57, 20 Apr 2005 (UTC) ::Good point. In that case, though, you forgot to change another "U.S.S." in that section to "USS". ::Also, please notr that I took your suggested course of action this time - I discussed the changes that I had a problem with, instead of reverting the edit. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 08:14, 20 Apr 2005 (UTC) :::Thank you for that much -- great work on those DVD articles by the way, they're really coming along. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 08:17, 20 Apr 2005 (UTC) ::::Thank you. I was thinking . . . would it be okay to add a footnote to the Motion Picture DVD article, to make note of the issue we've discussed here? --Defiant | ''Talk'' 08:23, 20 Apr 2005 (UTC) :::::If you wanted to move this discussion to the talk page, that mightsuit it nicely -- but every starship on Trek has used "U.S.S." on it's hull, but we have changed all of them to "USS" (conforming to how starship names appear on readouts like viewscreens and monitors on the show) -- its simply that they're all presented like that here, i dont think the DVD mention is unique enough to warrant a footnote -- every starship with a name painted on its hull, every novel synopsis, etc. all have this conformity enacted -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 08:32, 20 Apr 2005 (UTC) Forum:Decanonize Entente, Merrimack? In the Director's Cut of the first Star Trek movie, new sound effects have been added to the Epsilon IX establishing shot which mask the references to these ships. As they are not heard in the film, can they still be considered as canon? (Interestingly, the only ships now mentioned are the Columbia and the Revere.)--Airtram3 08:54, 3 March 2007 (UTC) :They're in the original theatrical cut still. Just as things in the original TOS are still canon, even if they get changed in the remastered... :) -- Sulfur 12:36, 3 March 2007 (UTC) ::This is a bit tricky, but I say, if there's nothing out there to contradict the info, why not keep 'em as canon? An alternative would be to change the articles to real-world pages, ala Martin Madden. Or... not? I dunno. --From Andoria with Love 23:01, 3 March 2007 (UTC) :Not tricky at all. The ships are in a published "final" version. They weren't cut from the final release, they were cut from a re-release. Madden, on the other hand, never made the final release. Or any re-release to date. Beyond the "deleted scenes" section. :) -- Sulfur 23:38, 3 March 2007 (UTC) ::Very well, then. I guess it really wasn't all that tricky. :P --From Andoria with Love 23:43, 3 March 2007 (UTC) ::: Seems to me we had this discussion before about the IKS Amar, since that reference was cut too, but I can't seem to locate that discussion at the moment. --Alan del Beccio 19:30, 14 March 2007 (UTC) The Amar is in the director's edition.--Airtram3 19:37, 14 March 2007 (UTC) ::: I'm referring to the fact that its name was cut from dialog. --Alan del Beccio 18:48, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Forum:Edits to the Motion Picture DVD is the scene where Kirk steps off the Enterprise in a spacesuit retained on the Motion Picture DVD? The VHS versoin lost it, no doubt to get rid of the visible scaffolding in the frame.--Archer4real 14:14, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Canon? Theatrical or Director's Cut? In the Star Trek Universe I mean. Including every film/series, which is Canon, Theatrical or Director's Cut? Roger Murtaugh 12:39, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::I believe we consider the most recent release canon, as we do with the Remastered TOS episodes.--31dot 12:42, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::That's not to say the others aren't canon, but any additional information revealed in a new release is canon as well.--31dot 12:43, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Move (there was also a VHS release) There was also a release of The Director's Edition on VHS (in the US) which means this page will need to be moved. StalwartUK 06:47, April 8, 2013 (UTC) :If it was a release of the same cut of the film, why not just reword this page to indicate it? 31dot (talk) 10:17, April 8, 2013 (UTC) That wouldn't be keeping with the standard we have for other home video releases. We have multiple pages for each release of the Special Longer Version of TMP for instance. StalwartUK 19:43, April 8, 2013 (UTC) :I don't really dig into the home releases pages so I'll take your word for that. :) Are you saying this should have a "(DVD)" in the title to free it up for the VHS? 31dot (talk) 01:43, April 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, something like "Star Trek: The Motion Picture - The Director's Edition (DVD)" and "Star Trek: The Motion Picture - The Director's Edition (VHS)". Also if the rumored blu-ray release turns out to be true we'll be covered if and when that comes out. StalwartUK 04:34, April 9, 2013 (UTC)